


Downright Verbose

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character of Color, Community: ij porn_battle, Dirty Talk, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-25
Updated: 2008-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon keeps John entertained during a stint of boring guard duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downright Verbose

"You know what I wanna do?"

Ronon's voice was low and rumbly over the radio and John took a deep breath and checked to see that they were on a secure line before answering.

"Something other than sitting out here keeping watch on an archeological site and half our science staff?"

"Yeah." Ronon paused. "You alone?"

"Yeah," John said. "No one's in earshot."

"Next time we spar, I want to do it with the doors locked. I want to take you down hard."

"That's not very inventive of you; sounds like a pretty typical day for us," John drawled.

"And how about the part where I pin you down on your belly and cut your clothes off you?"

"That...." John had to pause and swallow hard. "That's different."

"With one of my knives," Ronon went on. "So you'd have to be still for once and even then, you'd feel the steel on your skin."

"God...."

"Once I'd stripped you, I'd put my stick across your shoulders. Hold you down with it while I rubbed against your ass." He chuckled. "How long would it take before you started to beg for more?"

"Not very long, damn you." John pressed the heel of his hand against the front of his pants. There was no way he was going to jerk off while on guard duty, and Ronon, that bastard, knew that.

"Yeah, you're pretty easy when there's a chance you'll get a good hard fuck. Of course, there's nothing to say I'd give it to you. Not when your ass is all slick with sweat and you're squirming under me. I could just lean on the stick and keep rubbing 'til I shot all over your back and ass."

"Fuck," John muttered. He could almost feel it: the solid line of the stick across his shoulders, Ronon's weight and the warm slickness of come on his back.

"I'd turn you over then, so you'd be lying in it. And you'd still be pinned down by my stick across your chest, but I'd stay above you so you didn't have anything to push up against." He took another pause and John could hear him drinking from his canteen.

"So say I had you down like that and told you to jerk off. What would you do?"

"What do you think?" John replied, hearing Ronon snicker. "I'd just...you know, reach down and jack off."

"You look good doing that, working your dick like that, and I can tell when you're close; your rhythm gets uneven. Know what I'd do? Keep the stick in one hand and lean over and put my other hand on your neck. Press down hard and watch you fight for breath and come at the same time."

There was no way the sound John made could be considered a word. He gritted his teeth and reminded himself that he was a forty year old, career Air force officer and that there was no way he was going to come in his pants just because his boyfriend--his amazingly hot boyfriend--was talking dirty to him. No way.

It was close though.

"We...." He took a deep breath and tried again. "We should do that."

"Yeah," Ronon said, his voice just a little husky. "We should."

They were both quiet then and John was pretty sure that Ronon was as turned on as he was. Finally, when he was sure he could talk without panting, John spoke.

"And people think you're laconic."

"They're just not worth talking to."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round Two (Electric Bugaloo) of the [IJ Porn Battle](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle). The prompt was " Stargate: Atlantis, John/Ronon, talking dirty."


End file.
